Love Letters
by middaymoon92
Summary: Nowaki reads letters to Hiroki that he'd written in his time in America. Leads to steamy things. Rated M for a reason! No plot really. R&R Please!


Hiroki X Nowaki

Oneshot. I got this new idea from the manga and anime. Each night Nowaki reads one of his letters from his time in America to Hiroki before the couple falls asleep. But as the letters go on they get steamier from Nowaki missing his lover so much. This is about one of those letters. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!

OOOO**OOOO**

Hiroki stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He tied a robe around his waist then walked into the bedroom he shared with his younger lover, Nowaki. The giant of a man sat in all his glory, wearing nothing but boxers. Currently he was opening a letter. Nowaki had spent a year in America and each day Nowaki had written Hiroki a letter without mailing it.

Since they'd begun to live together it had become a habit to have Nowaki read them in order from when they were supposed to have been sent.The last few had made him blush as Nowaki had started writing sexual type comments in the letters, hearing those things coming out of his lovers mouth made it that much more embarrassing.

"Hiro-san, I'm ready."

Hiroki said nothing but moved to the other side of the bed to lie down, facing the dark haired boy. Nowaki cleared his throat and began to read.

_Dear Hiro-san,_

_I cannot begin to tell you how much I miss you. I have tried in all of my letters but each time I cannot find the right words to describe the loss I feel for not having you at my side. I am kept very busy almost every day, rarely having time to myself. But when I do get that time I am never alone, because I have you in my heart._

_You would probably yell at me for saying something so stupid. Then I would laugh and kiss you until you didn't care anymore. I ache for you Hiro-san. I miss our dates, spending birthdays with each other, holding hands. The simplest of touches. The hottest of touches._

_Your touch has begun to haunt my dreams. Your lustful cries as I touched just the right spots. The way you would moan into my mouth. The way the sweat clung to us, each of us taking the other's scent and giving back our own. The way you'd say my name as you slept. Though if you were aware you did that and knew how happy that made me you would say I was stupid for getting happy about such a trivial thing._

_It wasn't trivial to me, it meant so much more than I could ever tell you._

_Right now, the thing I want most is to hold you and take in your scent, just breathe you in. I think if I can do that then I can stay here and do what I set out too. But then I think that I would miss you that much more and come back home too soon. I need to finish what I started and catch up to you. You are so wonderful and deserve all you have and I just want to be worthy of you._

_I want to ask you what you are doing right now. I want to see you smile at a book you are reading or watch your eyes light on fire when you are angry._

_There is so much here that I want to see with you, so many thoughts I want to share with you. I miss you and love you so much._

_I will see you soon. And when I do the first thing I'm going to do is breath you in._

_All my love,_

_Nowaki_

Hiroki felt tears burn the back of his eyes. Nowaki did everything in his power to get back to him as quickly as possible and the first thing Hiroki had done upon seeing him was kick him over the head and run off. Nowaki looked at Hiroki as if he knew what the older man were thinking, and then gave him a passionate kiss.

Hiroki felt that kiss shoot sparks all through his body.

"I love you Hiro-san."

"I love you too." Hiroki maybe didn't say that often enough but tonight he said it and wasn't embarrassed at all. It had needed to be said.

"Hiro-san, can I stop reading those letters now?"

"No. I like knowing how you feel about me," Hiroki mumbled. "Your thoughts and wishes were a mirror of mine. It's nice to know that you were going as crazy as me. Thank you."

Hiroki felt emotions boil up inside of him and he wanted to find a way to release it. Thank God his lover seemed to want the same thing.

They met in a storm of passion neither able to get close enough to the other. "Nnn… Nowaki… ah uh… more." Nowaki obeyed, untying the robe and sliding it off his complacent lover, placing his mouth around one erect nipple, using one hand to play with the other while his other hand fondled the older man's backside.

Hiroki thrust his hands into Nowaki's thick black hair loving the feel of it tickling his fingers. He pulled Nowaki up for a kiss. Faster, Hiroki thought. Faster, faster, faster…. Nowaki seemed to understand what he wanted before he had a chance to voice it. He slid his hand from Hiroki's ass to his cock. Hiroki groaned and jerked into his lover's hand.

Nowaki began to pump him and used his tongue in Hiroki's mouth to match time with the movement of his hand. Soon Hiroki was writhing and moaning, almost begging for more. Nowaki slid atop of the smaller lover and kissed his way from Hiroki's forhead, down his neck and chest leaving love marks down his stomach until he reached his destination. Slowly now, he place his lips on Hiroki's erection. Using just the tip of his tongue he licked from the base to the tip licking up a bead of moisture.

"D-don't do that."

"Why not? I love the way you taste." He proved it by doing it again, then taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Mmh. Na-Nowaki… ah.. nnh." Hiroki couldn't help but thrust his hips up towards his lover. Nowaki's hands roamed up and down Hiroki's thighs sliding one up to cup his ass and squeeze sending Hiroki into a fit of moans and groans. He moaned around his lover's cock and sent shivers through the older man.

Nowaki took his mouth from the weeping erection and slid back up his lover. "I love you Hiro-san."

"S-stupid." Nowaki smiled, taking the insult as a love confession, as Hiroki knew he would. The hand still cupping the blonde's ass moved to the opening that they both craved to be filled. Nowaki slid in a finger, then another to loosen Hiroki's ever tight hole. As he scissored the hole he kissed Hiroki with all the love and passion he felt. When he deemed Hiroki ready Nowaki positioned himself and with one thrust buried himself to the hilt.

"S-so tight. H-hot, so hot Hiro-san."

"Sh-shut up." Hiroki's face was buried in Nowaki's neck to hide the pleasure he knew was written all over his face. Nowaki began to thrust slowly into his lover. But soon the slow speed wasn't enough for either of them. "Nowaki! Ahh… nnh… I'm going to… c-cum."

"Cum with me, Hiro-san." Those softly whispered words was all he needed to take him over the edge.

Later when their heartbeats were back to normal the couple cuddled next to each other, not leaving any space between them. "Can I stop reading those letters now?"

"No. They are mine and I like when you read them."

"Because we always do this?" Hiroki blushed and said nothing. "You don't have to have me read your letters if you want do it. All you have to do is tell me."

"Bastard, don't be so full of yourself."

Nowaki chuckled and kissed Hiroki on the cheek. The smaller lover reached down and laced their fingers together as they drifted off into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
